Akatsuki no Hime
by xoxoNAOMI4EVAxoxo
Summary: A young girl joins the Akatsuki, then is sent to do a mission: pretend to join Orochimaru. Not just any girl, but the Akatsuki no Hime. Sorry, I fail at reviews, but please read. Rated T for caution. SasukeOC Sasuxoc SasuOC Sasukexoc
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fanfic on . I used to use quizilla….but stuff happened on it, so that sucked. Anyways, I'll try to make it not too OOC, especially sasuke, which would be hard -.-

~**About the OC~**

Name: Katsumi Shinnekame (Katsumi: Victorious beauty, Shinnekame: Death god)

Age: 16 (just like the rest because this is in Shippuden)

Looks: You have dark purple hair, almost black. You have stunning purple eyes that are still pretty dark. It's not like lavender, or anything. It's dark purple. You are about the same height as Sakura, however tall she is -.- You have a nice, slim body with the curves just where it should be…. And I think that's all! xD

Parents: Your dad is from the Shinnekame clan, where they are experienced in controlling death, such as seeing the dead if you want to and such. Your mom is from the AkumaTenshi clan. (AkumaTenshi means DevilAngel) She specializes in the art of controlling darkness and light. They are both what you can call pure-bred. Your dad was the heir of the the Shinnekame clan and your mom was the heiress of the AkumaTenshi clan. Another thing, they, and the rest of both clans are dead.

Past: You weren't exactly what you would call your typical 3yr old. You were smart and skilled, so your parents decided to train you to be a ninja. You were a special girl too. There was a legend that when the child of two purebreds of the two strongest clans was born, she would have superior power. And so, you have amazing powers. Anyways, when your clan was killed by Orochimaru, you vowed to kill him. After your clan was murdered, you were taken in by Tsunade and Kizume, and they tried to train you in medical jutsus, but you weren't very interested, so yea……..you had special training with the hokage himself and you didn't really play with the other children… blah blah blah. After Oro killed the hokage, you decided to get stronger by leaving the village, so you did………..and that's where I'll start. Oh, btw, you're 13 in right now.

**~Scroll 1~**

You escaped easily from the hidden sand anbu. Really, they were no match for you, Katsumi Shinnekame. You just escaped gracefully due to your great speed. Then, all of a sudden, you were stopped by these people in black and red clouded cloaks. _'The Akatsuki,' _You thought.

"Well, well, isn't she a beautiful piece of art," said a blonde guy about your age, probably a few years older, "Even though I prefer for it to go out in a BANG"

"Excuse you, but I really don't feel getting blown-up in a BANG", you mocked him while saying bang.

"How dare you d--," but he was swiftly interfered.

"Shut up, Diedara, you know the purpose of getting is girl," said the…puppet? "And you," he pointed to you, "Don't get into fights with the Akatsuki members if you want to live." He said with a menacing tone.

"Eh, whatever, danna, un," Diedara pointed to you, "Come with us."

"Why should I?" You said with an edge in your voice. You were seriously getting annoyed by this blondey.

"We can help you get stronger so you can fulfill your goal," said the puppet. You were completely shocked….How did he know? The puppet just chuckled as you looked slightly surprised for a second, but then returned to your normal bored face.

"Fine, but don't think that I won't make this living hell for you," you smirked.

**And that's how you got into the Akatsuki. Two and a half years have pass and now they are like family you never had. You show more emotions around them now (getting pissed, being sarcastic, amused, etc.) You've learned to control your facial emotions and is the best actress known. You also learned to be VERY convincing. You've also learned some forbidden jutsus. Actually, most of your jutsus were forbidden. .**

**~After the timeskip (your 16)~**

"Pein-samma, why, exactly, are you sending me to that bastard?" You hissed.

"Katsumi, don't let your emotions get in the way of your mission. Remember, find out more information about Orochimaru, then try to get Sasuke into the akatsuki. Itachi has a plan, he'll explain to you." He pointed to the Uchiha.

"Ok, spill it, Uchiha, what's the plan?" You spat. You were pissed now. _'But then again, I have more chances of killing him.'_ You mind was already working on devising a plan to kill him, but was interrupted by Itachi.

"Sasuke wants to kill me, so the plan is……after he kills me, you'll use your special jutsu to heal me, then, I'll tell him something that we can definitely use against the Leaf—the truth …………why I murdered the Uchihas." He said in his usual monotone voice.

"Fine, but I hehehe, trust me, I might 'accidently' kill Orochimaru," You said mysteriously. Then you walked away to start your mission. You went to your room to pack up. You got a black backpack and put in your ninja essentials, your scroll of weapons, some kunais, senbons, and shirken, a medical set, some soldier pills, showering supplies, and a set of clothing. (me: big backpack x])

You walked out of the Akatsuki base and walked to the area where Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke were supposed to meet you.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

'_Hn, Orochimaru-senpai says that he's supposed to meet Katsumi before we go to our new base. I wonder how strong she is. If I can't beat her, no way can I beat Itachi'_ He thought to himself.

WOOSH A kunai hit the tree right behind him. His perfect face was scratched but just barely. Then a girl stepped out from the trees in front of them. She had long black, wait no… purple? Hair tied up inot a messy ponytail and cold purple eyes. Stunning, yes, but still cold. She was wearing a very showy corset top with short SHORT SHORT shorts and fishnet gloves. Above that, she was wearing a cape with burnt edges. Oh, and she was wearing thigh high stiletto boots. Sasuke was surprised, but didn't show it. If this is the famous Katsumi Shinnegame, aka Moonlight Assasin, Akatusuki no hime, or other nicknames, how does she fight in stilettos?

"Kukuku," Orochimaru began to chuckle, "Welllll nicee to ssssse you again, Katsumi-kun."

"Um, gross. Don't call me kun if you don't want to die," She said in a very cocky attitude.

"Humph……….very well………" He said with venom dripping from every word. He gestured her to follow him and they made way to the new base.

'_Huh. I thought that she was with Akatsuki. Knowing her, she's definitely planning something. And Orochimaru too, what is he planning?' _ Sasuke wondered……..

**Ok! There was chapter one ^.^ hoped it wasn't too short/bad -.- Sorry, but updates will come VERY slowly…….or maybe not. Depends …………well R&R and stay tuned for more .**


	2. Ch2: The Uchiha and the Snake hole joy

**This is my second chapter! X] I hope that the chapters wuld come up sooner, since I have an outline of the whole story. There are some things I want to add about the OC, Katsumi. She can control darkness and light, but she prefers darkness. She can make someone shrivel in pain by thinking about it. She can also summon all five elements. A very dangerous ninja indeed -.-**

**Recap:**

"Kukuku," Orochimaru began to chuckle, "Welllll nicee to ssssse you again, Katsumi-kun."

"Um, gross. Don't call me kun if you don't want to die," She said in a very cocky attitude.

"Humph……….very well………" He said with venom dripping from every word. He gestured her to follow him and they made way to the new base.

'_Huh. I thought that she was with Akatsuki. Knowing her, she's definitely planning something. And Orochimaru too, what is he planning?' _ Sasuke wondered……..

**Ch. 2: The Uchiha and the Snake hole………joy.**

Orochimaru and his band of bastards travel quite quickly, much to your delight. You were never much of a person who liked to take everything so slowly. It was actually quite painful to do things in an inhumanly slow speed.

Anyways, as soon as you got there, Oro-teme started to speak in his creepy voice.

"Katsumi-kun…." He paused to make sure you were listening. You just looked at him in a VERY VERY bored, i-don't-give-a-crap-about-you-so-go-rot-in-a-hole look. He continued, "We are all very aware that you are one of the world's most wanted, and deadliest ninjas-to-be. Yessss……you really are a strong girl…"He was observing you. _'Ugh [shudder] I seriously want to kill this snake right here and now, but I should wait until he's weaker.'_ You shuddered in your mind out of pure disgust.

"Sasuke," He focused his attention on the young, and clearly bored, Uchiha, "You shall be this girl's partner. If she does anything wrong, report me immediately."

Sasuke gave his signature 'hn' and walked away. Leaving you with the Snake-teme and his loser dog (me: snake teme=oro, and the 'dog' is kabuto x]) You really didn't want to stay alone with these two………._things._ _'I can't really call them human since they clearly are too evil to be.'_ You did a mental eye roll and politely (not) asked, "Can I go now?" Your words were overflowing in venom, boredom, and a big chunk of pure hatred.

"Of course you may," the Sannin chuckled, "Go to your room that you will be sharing with Sasuke." If the Akatsuki haven't trained your emotions, you swore that your mouth would be gaping open. _'Letting a teenage girl sleep in the same room as a horny (probably not, this is UCHIHA we're talking about) guy is like feeding an helpless animal into a sex trap……….the Snake bastard has GOT to be kidding me' _You were pissed…….for more than one reason. 1)Being ordered around by the one who murdered your parents and everyone you loved was just not cool. 2)Having to share a room with the person that sought of the Snake for power. 3)Ok, there was really no three. You had to admit, Uchiha WAS hot, but based on what you noticed so far, he was just an arrogant asshole.

So, doing what HE told you to do, as much as you HATED being ordered around, you went to your/his room. There was only one problem, you REALLY REALLY had no idea where his room was exactly. _'Sigh, I can be such a baka sometimes.'_ You scolded yourself. As much as you hated being bossed around, you SERIOUSLY loathed asking for help. It made you feel weak, and you didn't like that. Ok, you'll admit it, you were power-hungry, but hey, everyone can be sometimes, right?

Ok, whatever. You were walking aimlessly and then you hear a rather annoying 'SASUKE-KUN' _'Omg. If it's those stupid, pain-in-the-ass fan girls of Sasuke, I think I'll just rip then…. Geez even missing nins go gaga over this cocky freak. Seriously, am I the only sane girl in this whole damn world?'_ Saying that you hated fan-girls was an understatement. You didn't _hate_ them, you **hated them to death.**__Plus, they scared the hell out of you with their obsession of something they can never get. You smirked at that thought.

You followed the shriek of the (annoying) girl and ended up at the one and only (ok, maybe not, there's still Itachi and…someone else that I must not mention until later) Uchiha's room. In front of the room was a blonde girl that was clearly trying too hard to be a slut. She was flat-chested, had very minimal curves and a flat ass, yet she wore skanky clothing. And BIG hoops. Ok, you'll admit it, you kinda dressed like that, but you nice in it, so that girl can just jump in a lake.

"What the hell are you doing in front of my room," You asked with just the perfect amount of menace and a lot of cool.

"W-w-what?!" The girl looked like she just struck a nerve, "You're room?! Excuse you, this is the great Sasuke-kun's room. You must just be a fan-girl trying to sleep with him." She pointed her finger accusingly at you. Ok, you seriously DID NOT just hear her call you a fan-girl.

"Hahahah," You laughed like those evil people in movies -.-, "I'M the fangirl here? You CLEARLY haven't seen yourself. 'Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun'" You mocked her with a smirk on your face.

"WHAT?!" She looked shocked. _'Pfft sucker,' _you thought. Then, she began her rant again. "Just so you don't clearly see it, I'm his girlfriend. He loves me like he loves no one else. He would do anything with me. _Blahblahblahblahblahblah_" You basically toned out the rest until you heard, "He even slept with me!" You raised a perfect eyebrow._ 'Omg, this girl is funny.' _You pretended to hold in your laughter (you are skilled in the art of acting…and sarcasm). You perfect act was interrupted by, "What's so funny?" The stupid blonde demanded.

"Sigh," You needed to tell this girl to shut the fuck up. "1) Sasuke isn't capable of loving. 2) Even if he was, he hates fangirls like you. 3)Even if he DID like fucked up fangirls, your too……unattractive to be slept with. And 4)Even if you WERE not that unattractive, you really should have seen you face when you were ranting on and on and on, should I continue?" You smirked with your perfect lips. You really were enjoying this, even if you WERE mostly annoyed. While listing your reasons, you had on a cool 'mess-with-me-and-I'll-break-your-face-cuz-that's-the-sexy-badass-that-I-am' look. (You have a lot of looks o.o)

"Uhh…p-p-pffft," She stuttered, "Well, look at you, your boobs just hanging out of your shirt like that and showing that much of it."

"Jealous much?" You smirked. You never actually smiled. For as long as you remembered, you only smirked.

"Why would I be jealous of a slut like you when I have Sasuke? You should be jealous of me?"

"And why would I be jealous of a _wanna-be_ slut like you, who drools over something you can clearly never get."Again, smirk.

**~Inside the room Sasuke's pov…..ish~**

'_Ah! What the hell is the problem with them? Why can't they just shut the hell up?!'_ Sasuke was pissed that he couldn't sleep, but kept his perfectly calm face. _'Guess I should go out and tell them to shut the fuck up.'_ And so, he did, but was only tackled by a blonde girl he's never seen in his whole life. She was groping on him and he didn't like it…………AT ALL. Basically, he hated being touched by others.

"Get off," He spoke with coldness chilling every word. When he did, he took a look at her. She had a pretty face, kind of. It was covered in make-up though, so he couldn't really tell. She DIDN'T have a pretty body, at all. She wasn't hot enough for THE Sasuke Uchiha to look at any longer, so he decided to examine the girl next to her.

She was Katsumi, her hair looking black in the dark corridors and her eyes shining with anger. Sasuke decided to tell them to go away, but was interrupted by the purple/black haired beauty.

"Yo, stupid blonde," she said coldy and menacingly, but not in a monotone voice, "why don't you give your _boyfriend_ a little kiss?" She smirked in a mischievous way that was kinda hot.

"WHY OF COURSE!" Then, she lunged onto Sasuke, mouth on mouth. Almost immediately, Sasuke pushed her off.

"Get off me, you whore," he said with words coated in ice. Katsumi had a victorious smirk. Then, Sasuke continued, "and don't touch me, I don't know you." He usually won't be THIS mean, but come on! This girl KISSED him. _'And if she was prettier, like Katsumi….oh wait. What am I thinking?! Ok, stop thinking now.'_ Sasuke scolded himself for thinking about how pretty Katsumi was, and just walked into the room

**~Now back to you, Katsumi .~**

"Hmph," The girl just walked away, with her (flat, ugly, undeveloped) ass twitching as she walked. You smirked in victory and walked into the room. You decided to ask Uchiha to take you to see the base some more.

"Hey, Uchiha," you commanded, but only received a glance from the heart-throb , "Take me to see the base. I don't think I want to get hopelessly lost again."

"There's the bathroom," He pointed to the bathroom without getting up from his laying position and with his back turned to you, "and the kitchen is right down the hall." That's all you need to know." _'What……the……hell is his problem? Am I just supposed to sleep and eat all day?!'_

"I know THAT captain obvious," you glanced at the clock, "Oh, look at the time, it's time for dinner. Ja ne. (cya later)" you still had your usual bored/I-don't-care tone. When you walked out the door, the Uchiha followed you to dinner.

**~In the dining hall~**

Sasuke pointed to where Oro and Kabuto were sitting, "You and I will sit there." His expression never changed. You noticed that when you two came in the room, the people basically stopped what they were doing and stared at you two.

"What, Sasuke-kun has a girlfriend?"

"No way, that's the Akatsuki no Hime!"

"I like Moonlight Assassin better. It sounds sexy"

"Hot damn, she is fiiiiine."

"Sasuke-kun is MINE!"

You decided to ignore the usual gossip and sat down.

"So, Katsumi-kun, how do you like the base?" the snake hissed.

"It's nice except for the damned fangirls/boys," you were purposely trying to be a good girl.

Kabuto chuckled, "Even in Otogakaru (I think that's how u spell sound village in jap), Sasuke sure has a lot of fangirls. I bet there's not one girl that doesn't like him." He pushed his glasses up.

"I sure as hell don't," You muttered and heard Kabuto chuckle.

Dinner was nothing special. You had a light conversation with Kabuto and….*shudder* Snake-man. Sasuke just kept his cool ego and didn't talk. Then, you went into your…….er….his……..no……his/your room. One tiny problem……there was only one bed. Sasuke went off to train god-knows-where, so you decided to take the bed. You changed into a loose, short, low-cut, black night gown and fell asleep on your (his/your) bed.

'_Hm…so warm…'_ You felt the arms around your waist. _'Wait, WHAT?! ARMS?!' _Your immediately shot open and you see—

**Cliff hanger! :] It's kinda obvious who that is….(hint: this is a SasuOC story) Well, I must admit, I'm quite proud of myself for writing this. It's sooo long x] hooray! Please R&R. please? Just two words "Good job" and your good to go. Best part is…..its FREE and only takes two minutes xD I hope I can update this pretty soon………DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (if I did, then the story would be soooo [ok, maybe not] different and I wouldn't need to write a fan-fic) I only own Katsumi and the blonde bitch :] ok……cya next time on…….AKATSUKI NO HIME *cheers* *curtains close***


	3. Ch3: A mission? With Uchiha!

**Hey! Wow. I thought that the last chapter was VERY long, but I realized that it was so short x[ that was kind of sad…….so far I only have one review! Please, please review! Well anyways, I hope I can make this one longer………..ALOT. x]**

**~Recap~**

'_Hm…so warm…'_ You felt the arms around your waist. _'Wait, WHAT?! ARMS?!' _Your immediately shot open and you see—

**Chapter 3: A mission? With Uchiha?!**

**~Sasuke's POV~**

You were so tired from a hard day of training. You were planning to sleep, but as you looked onto your bed, you saw a shape of a person. You were surprised at first, but you quickly remembered that Katsumi was staying with you. _'Damn, why did Orochimaru get me stuck with a stupid bitch. I bet she's one of those fangirls too.'_ You thought to yourself. You decided to sleep next to her. Like the GREAT Uchiha was gonna sleep on the floor. (jk) You did your nightly ritual (brushing, etc) and headed off to the bed. _'For someone that kills countless people, she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping,'_ You admired, _'not that I care.'_ You went next to her and fell asleep.

**~next morning (when Katsumi wakes up) still Sasuke's POV~**

You woke up and noticed that Katsumi was facing you, sleep asleep. You had to admit, she looked peaceful and childlike when she was sleeping. Then, your eyes wandered lower until it reached…..her cleavage. _'I might be an Uchiha, but I'm ONLY a teenage boy. I can't help it, especially since she has really nice boobs,'_ You smirked. You put your arms around her waist, not being able to control your hormones. BAD IDEA. Her eyes immediately shot open and gave you a WTF look.

**~Katsumi's POV~**

Sasuke. The first thing you see in the morning was Sasuke! Ok, now it's completely sure that your day was going to go TERRIBLE. No, not bad, TERRIBLE.

"Go fuck off, Uchiha," You got up and get him a go-piss-off look. You were really pissed. Who does he think he is? Putting his arms around you like that. He just glared at you and mumbled a "Sorry" that was barely audible.

"Whatever, I'm going to use the bathroom now," You just kept up your bored/arrogant tone and walked into the bathroom with your clothing. You brushed your teeth and decided to shower, so you turned on the pipe and started soaking in the luke warm water.

**~Meanwhile, outside………sasuke's pov~**

'_Exactly why the hell did I do that?! Shit, she's not even that hot (yes she is). I only have one goal in life and that's to kill Itachi and restore my clan.'_ You just rested in your bed listening to the water in the bathroom and waiting for your turn.

~**Now back to katsumi x]~**

You walked out of the bath tub and dried yourself with a plushy towel. Then, you slipped into a tight, black tube top and short black shorts. You then put on a fishnet chocker with the patterns of a rose. You wore that with matching gloves and super long socks that went up to mid-thigh. Then you put on black flat with a deep, dark, purple rose on it. Perfection.

You walked out the room to see a bored Sasuke.

"I'm done," You bluntly stated. You just heard a 'hn' and then the bathroom door close. You went down to the dining hall to eat breakfast. Unfortunately, your trip to the hall was interrupted by a guy with brown hair and eyes, nothing special. He seemed about your age or a bit older.

"So, baby, why don't you come have some fun with me?" He smirked. You just raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Hn, I don't think so," You arrogantly stated and kept on walking. The guy put his hand on your shoulder. Ok, he was pissing you off. _'I want him to feel the pain,'_ you evilly smirked and the guy just fell into a fetal position because of the pain you sent to him (remember, you powers). Yea, you were evil. Live with it, you're the Akatsuki no Hime, princess of the evil group, what else do you expect? So, you kept walking, leaving the guy on the floor and not caring at all.

You swung the doors open and swore that you heard some wolf whistles. _'Damn, I hate people like those fangirl/boys.'_ You sat down in your 'assigned' seat, next to Kabuto and Orochimaru. They just nodded at you as an acknowledgment. Then, Sasuke came into the room. All the fangirls started drooling. Ok, not literally, but you can practically see the hearts in their eyes. You shuddered to yourself. If there was anything that scared you, it was those fangirls.

Mr. I-think-I'm-all-that came to the table and kept on his poker face. All of breakfast was quiet until…

"Sasuke, Katsumi," Oro teme hissed, "I have a mission for you two. Come by my office later."

"Hn," Sasuke responded with his usual phrase, if that's what you want to call it.

"Whatever," You grumbled. Oro-teme glared at you. You seriously hated this guy.

**~In Oro's office Your pov~**

"Your mission is to get an herb from the land Hidden in Death (made it up)," Orochimaru stated in his snake-like voice. You were shocked, but did not show it. You used to live in the land Hidden in Death, Shinnegakaru. Until the day HE killed everyone, and you moved to Konaha, which you ditched. Ok, time to get off of memory lane. Orochimaru continued his explanation, "The herb you're looking for is the Shinnekame's Tear. It's supposed to make your life longer. The only way to get to it is if you have Shinnekame blood in you." He glared at you and smirked. Then, he went over how to get it, where it was, blah blah blah. You practically zoned him out. Sasuke can explain it to you later.

**~In the room, about to leave~**

"You know you shouldn't take that many items with you," Sasuke stated after looking at your backpack. All it had was 6 kunais, a pack of senbons, 6 shirkens, your weapon scroll and your medical kit. It was the essentials.

"And who asked you?" You countered. Sasuke just turned away and headed out the door. _'Perfect, this mission is a way learn more about him.'_

**~In the LAND HIDDEN IN DEATH~**

"You're from here?" He more or less stated that rather than asked. You just nodded.

"Sasuke," You looked into his deep, never-ending eyes, "Why did you join orochimaru?"

"For power."

"Aren't you strong enough?"

"No." Really, he just says all that he needs to. Nothing more, nothing less. What a total bore.

"Katsumi," You switched your attention from scanning the surroundings for the herb to the Uchiha. He pointed to a relic, "Do you recognize it?" You gave him a puzzled look, but as you stepped closer to the relic, you read what it said:

_Born from Death._

_Formed from Darkness._

_Nurtured by Light._

_Controller of the Elements—_

_Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Lightning._

_Master of control—_

_Light and Dark._

_Eyes that perceive—_

_The Shinnegan._

_Born every millennia, _

_The master of power._

You eyes visibly widened as you knew what it was talking about—you. Your father was the only pureblooded Shinnekame left on Earth and your mother was a pureblooded AkumaTenshi. Therefore, you were born from Death, formed by Darkness and nurtured by Light. Your mom's clam could control light and dark.. well, at least the pureblooded ones could. Your father's clan, the pureblooded ones, had the Shinnegan, meaning death eye. It can grant you a passage to the land of the Dead and it has the ability to trap someone there, but it drains all your chakra. It can also be used to dodge and copy attacks, like the Sharingan. The only this better is that it can copy Kekkei Genkai, up to a point. That was also the reason why you can control all the elements. And someone with your power/curse was born every millennia.

Sasuke stared at you with a WTF look as you zoned out.

"So, is this the place," judging by his voice, he was clearly irritated that you just zoned out all of a sudden. You just nodded and put your hands on the relic. It glowed a pretty violet and a door opened. You walked in the door and you can hear ghosts moaning. And it was SCARY. Coming from you, that meant something. You saw the herb just in front of you and you grabbed it. You seriously HAD to get away from this place. Then, you ran out, panting. Again, as Sasuke came out, he gave you yet another WTF look. Then, you headed back to the base.

**~AT the Snake hole~**

"I sssseee that you have completed your mission," Orochimaru hissed.

"Hai," Sasuke replied, while you just nodded.

"Sasuke, you may leave." Sasuke left (duh, who would want to stay), "Katsumi, there is something I must tell you." You could SO see that whatever he was going to tell you, he was pleased with it.

"What is it, samma?" You said with poisonous sweetness dripping.

"Sasori is dead," he smirked. Your eyes widened at the thought.

**Wow! Sasuke was totally OOC for this. Thanks for all of you who read my story! Thank you guys who have reviewed! It's 12 now but after reading the reviews I HAD to write another chapter! Thanks so much to Santino and Hasumi-chan15 for the reviews xD**


	4. Ch4: Relive

**My updates are gonna be coming in SOOO slow, but please bare with me! I'm currently working on three stories..all at once. Sad. Oh, and instead of using 'you' imma use 'I'.**

**RECAP:**

"Sasuke, you may leave." Sasuke left (duh, who would want to stay), "Katsumi, there is something I must tell you." You could SO see that whatever he was going to tell you, he was pleased with it.

"What is it, samma?" You said with poisonous sweetness dripping.

"Sasori is dead," he smirked. Your eyes widened at the thought.

**~Chapter4: Relive~**

My eyes widened in shock. _'Sasori danna….is dead?! WTF. I'm leaving this base to find out why.'_ Oro-teme smirked at my shock. I swear, he was just doing this to get on my nerves.

"I'm out of here," I huffed and stomped out. I can bet my life that I heard Orochimaru chuckle. Damn bastard. It's like he's **happy** Sasori's dead.

I walked, no stomped, all the way to the room. When I opened the door, Sasuke was staring at me like I had 3 heads and was a freak show.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I hissed. I'm good at controlling my emotions, but I'm not perfect. I get pissed, but I can calm down. He just turned away and shrugged.

"You're mad about something," He bluntly stated. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down, ignoring his question. Instead of listening to him, I turned to my bag and packed your bag. Then, I walked out the door, since I'm seriously pissed. Especially since Orochimaru just rubbed it in my face that one of my favorite Akatsuki members was dead. You used a transportation jutsu to get to the Akatsuki base.

"You're here," Pein stated.

"So I am," I sighed.

"Katsumi, we need your help," Konan said.

"For what?" I was curious.

"You can see the dead with your Shinnegan, but you can only see the ones that died unhappy." Although it wasn't a question, I answered.

"Hai," I had respect for Pein and Konan, since Konan was kind of like my sister and Pein was kind of like her boyfriend. -.-'

Then, Pein explained to me how he can use a jutsu to bring back the dead only IF they wanted to and IF I can see them with my Shinnegan.

"Activate your Shinnegan," Pein commanded. So, I did. My eyes turned a obsidian color and I scanned the area. I looked, until I saw a certain red-head. I did some complicated hand-signs and I was in a world of my own with Sasori.

"How can I see you?" He said in a bored voice.

"Shinnegan"

"Oh, what is it that you want?"

"Do you want to come back to living?"

"Yes"

"Hold up then"

I went out of the 'world' and informed Pein that Sasori wanted to be living again. Pein did his jutsu over Sasori's corpse and slowly, his eyes blinked. The only thing I noticed was that he wasn't a puppet anymore, just human. That scared the hell out me. A sudden thought hit me—Pein is strong and I shouldn't mess with him.

"Who killed you?" It felt weird asking that question.

"Granny Chiyo and Sakura."

"You got killed by an old, aging lady and a pink haired chunin?" I was in frikken disbelieve. Sakura, seriously? After I talked a while with all the Akatsuki members, I knew it was time for me to get back to the pitiful excuse for a base. The trip back would be long and tiring.

**Please please please review! I don't care if it's saying that I sucked or if I'm good! I have to know x[ ok……the next update might come late b/c I still have two other stories to attend to.**


End file.
